Time
|place = 12/21|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 5|days = 20}}Time is a contestant from SurvivORG: GuatemORGla, ''where she finished in 12th Place. In ''GuatemORGla, ''Time was playing her first Survivor ORG. She soon became one of the standout characters of the season, as she started off on the Nakum Tribe, where she established a close working relationship with Taka. At the swap, she remained on Nakum 2.0 with Taka, and along 4 Yaxha and 2 Topoxte. After winning the Final 16 Immunity Challenge, Nakum 2.0 lost their first challenge as a tribe, sending them to Tribal Council. There, Infi and Amelia looked to split the votes on Time and Taka, putting 3 on each. However, the two Topoxte, Gwen and Stood, did not cooperate with the plans, and instead worked to save Taka and Time, putting 4 on Infi. Yaxha continued with the vote split, and the blindside worked, sending Infi home with an idol in his pocket. After Nakum 2.0 lost the next challenge, Coffee and Elsa stuck together and flipped to Time's new majority to send Amelia home unanimously. Nakum 2.0 then lost their third straight Tribal Council, forcing the tribe to make tough internal decisions. Time looked to target Coffee, but Elsa refused to vote him, making it hard for a majority. Time then looked to target Stood, which seemed to in works, but Stood was told that she was a target by Gwen and Coffee, and she played an idol on herself, saving herself and idoling out Time's close ally Taka in the process, 2-1-3*. Nakum 2.0 then lost for a record 4th time in a row, sending Time to Tribal again without her closest alliance member. Again, all lines collapsed, and Time targeted Coffee again, even telling him that he was a target. While Gwen was close with Time, Elsa and Stood only pretended to vote out Coffee, and changed at the last minute to blindside Time in an emotional Tribal Council, sending her to the pre-jury by a vote of 3-2. She was eliminated in 12th Place as the last contestant voted out before the merge. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''I live in the clouds, wondering about the past, present and future. I'm not content with anything until I'm happy with it, and I won't give up until I achieve it. I try to be meticulous, but oftentimes I'm forced to adapt, and I try to mold the best I can around my surroundings. '''If you were an ancient deity, what would you be the god of?: '''I'd say I'd want to be the god of memories because they can have such an impact on someone's life. Remembering a moment (good or bad) can make or break someone's day. People either love them or hate them and I think it's really interesting how these intangible thoughts can impact our day to day lives. also, they serve a lot to help correct mistakes/not make the same mistake again. For example, there are some things that I'd do differently in a new ORG that I've learned from the BB one haha. Voting Chart Trivia * Time won the awards for Hero of the Season and Most Robbed at the ''GuatemORGla reunion show. * On Nakum 2.0, Time received voted 3 out of the 4 consecutive times the tribe went to Tribal Council, including 3 votes from Coffee. * Time is the fourth person in SurvivORG history to achieve a double-positive Edgic rating: the others are JT, Brian!, and Victor. Category:Contestants Category:GuatemORGla Contestants Category:12th Place Category:Hero of the Season Category:Most Robbed